


Sina Qua Non

by Dr_Roslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Battlestar Galactica - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Sine Qua Non, F/M, No Pregnancy, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Roslin/pseuds/Dr_Roslin
Summary: An A/R drabble.Sina Qua Non.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Kudos: 1





	Sina Qua Non

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic, BSG naturally. Very different from my usual, but surprisingly, I still kinda like it. Spoilers through Sina Qua Non, naturally.

He'd lost his frakking mind.

There was no way around it, no way to deny it. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't think straight.

He didn't care.

He'd lost his frakking mind.

He'd lost his way. He'd lost his rudder. He was turned around, lost.

He'd lost his frakking mind.

He was lost.

Without which, not.


End file.
